


A First of Many

by ClareGuilty



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Creampie, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Smut, alpha!Arthur Morgan, omega!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23147134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClareGuilty/pseuds/ClareGuilty
Summary: “It’s your heat.” Arthur's expression was serious.You froze.“My heat?”“We could smell it. All of us. Of course you don’t know what it is, you’ve never had one before.” Arthur stared you down, keeping you in place with his gaze. “Hosea and I decided it best to camp out a few days until it passes and then rejoin the gang farther up, near Salt Lake.”Your mind was racing. So many things at once. “Spend my heat with you?” was all you could manage to choke out.Your first heat comes an an inopportune time. Arthur is the one to take care of you.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 363





	A First of Many

**Author's Note:**

> My first true ABO fic! I kinda picked and chose what I liked. Reader has a vagina and wears a skirt but is otherwise gender neutral. I'm femme NB so that's how I like to roll

The gang was moving. Again.

You couldn’t tell if Dutch was getting too restless and paranoid or if the law was actually on your trail. Either way, there wasn’t much you could do about the whole situation. Dutch led, and you followed; that was the way.

So now you lumbered along on your horse near the back of the group, watching the desert slowly turn into mountains and forests. You were following a river -- more of a stream, really, but Dutch was always grandiose with his language. The lazy burbling water was often the only sound aside from the thudding of hooves.

Reaching into your pack, you grabbed an oatcake and helped yourself to half before feeding the rest to Peanut. She whinnied in appreciation and picked up the pace a bit. You passed the slowest of the men: Bill, Javier, John, and Arthur, flashing them a tired smile as you went. Even after the oatcake, you were still a bit peckish. You couldn’t wait to get out of the desert. The hot sun and dry air had really been starting to get to you the past few days.

The sound of hoof beats caused you to perk up a bit. You glanced back to see Arthur riding up, jaw set and shoulders tense. “Hey, sweetheart,” he pulled up beside you and placed a hand on your arm. You couldn’t help but jump at the warmth of his touch. “You feeling okay?” He was watching you carefully, brows pinched together.

“Yeah, Arthur,” you responded. “I’m fine. Just tired is all.”

He didn’t seem to buy your answer. “If you start feeling strange, you come straight to me. You hear?” His eyes held yours, you couldn’t have looked away if you tried.

“I will,” you found yourself saying before you could stop yourself. Arthur nodded and rode on ahead, likely to talk with Dutch and Hosea. 

You weren’t sure what you and Arthur were. Not exactly. Friends? For sure. More than that? Who could say?

Arthur was kind to you, kinder than anyone in your life. He cared for you, listened to you, laughed with you. You had grown so close to him in the recent months, trying to convince yourself you were drawn to him because he was a good man and not just because he was an alpha.

“You know Arthur’s in love with you,” Karen had said, one night when you were talking about mates.

“Arthur is what?!” you spluttered. It wasn’t that you didn’t want him to be in love with you -- quite the opposite actually. You just couldn’t see how or why.

“She’s right,” Mary Beth chimed in. “He’s always drawing you in that journal of his or watching out for you. I overheard him telling Marston to keep an eye on you. He’s got it bad.” Her expression was wistful. 

“But I- but I haven’t even had my first heat?” You tried to consider it. Arthur. In love with you. All this time you figured he just wanted to keep you safe. He was a good friend, a protector. A shoulder to cry on and there to listen to you no matter what. You had done the same for him, always helping him out and taking care of his washing. He liked it best when you did his clothes. Had he really just wanted your faint scent lingering on him? 

You weren’t entirely innocent yourself. You had borrowed Arthur’s things on more than one occasion, just to surround yourself with the scent of an alpha. Arthur hadn’t minded, and now you were starting to wonder if there was something more territorial there. But you hadn’t even presented yet. Waiting on your first heat, worried that it would come at the worst of times, it was due any day now, and the whole camp was on edge with anticipation.

Karen snorted. “That’s probably why he’s never said anything to you. Though, to be honest, I can’t tell if he’s a gentleman or if he’s just repressed.”

Mary Beth sighed longingly. You could tell she was enamored with the idea. “He probably just wants to wait until you present. Imagine, being mated on your first heat. And Arthur would be such a good alpha. Would you carry his pups?” Her expression was expectant.

“I- I don’t know. I don’t even know about being mated. I mean -- it would be safer I guess, but I wouldn’t even know who…” you trailed off. “You really think he’s in love with me?”

“Positive,” Mary Beth nodded quickly, all smiles and encouragement.

“You think he would… mate with me?” You blushed at the thought. Arthur's mark on your neck. Yours on his.

“Oh yeah,” Karen assured you.

You hadn’t brought it up since, but you couldn’t help but read into every moment you shared with Arthur. The soft tone of his voice. The concern in his eyes. 

You watched him converse with Hosea. It was tense, whatever it was. You wanted to comfort him, to assure him that everything would be alright.

“Hola,” Javier pulled up alongside you.

“Hey, Javier,” you barely glanced his way. You were feeling more sluggish by the hour, yet restless all the same.

“Everything alright?” His smile was all teeth, it made your stomach turn. You could have sworn you saw his eyes flash, but you weren’t paying too much attention.

“I’m fine,” you snapped. If one more person asked you, you were going to lose your mind. Grimshaw had already interrogated you that morning, question after question before you had even had breakfast.

“Alright,” Javier raised his hands in surrender. “Suit yourself.” He fell back, watching you carefully. You could feel eyes on you; everyone in camp had picked up on your bad mood. It was only making you more irritable.

Athur and Hosea seemed to reach some conclusion in their argument, because he turned his horse back and headed your way. He must have seen your sour expression, because he raised an eyebrow.

You shrugged and let out a long sigh. “No one will leave me be. First it was Grimshaw, then you, and now Javier.” Arthur’s gaze turned to where Javier was riding a ways behind you. You could still feel him watching you. It made you feel uneasy, like prey. Arthur made a low rumbling sound in his chest. You glanced back to see the other men looking in any direction but yours. Javier's expression was apologetic.

“Follow me,” Arthur's voice held no room for argument, not that you wanted to. You needed a break, and Arthur was good company. He took off through the low trees.

You peeled Peanut away from the rest of the gang and followed after Arthur. “What’s going on?” you asked.

“We’re gonna find somewhere to camp. Your canteen full?” Arthur barely even glanced back at you. His shoulders were tense, gripping the reins tightly in his gloved hands. You caught a whiff of him on the wind and shuddered.

“Yea, just filled it up not long ago. Wouldn’t Dutch want to make camp farther up the trail?” You turned to look back the way you came. Something wasn’t right here. “What’s going on?”

Arthur continued on, leading you back around towards the water once more. It felt like you were going in circles. “We’re gonna make camp for a few days, meet back up with the gang later on.”

“No.” You reared Peanut in.

“No?” Arthur turned in an instant. “You mind repeating that?” He raised his eyebrows, surprised by your defiance.

“No,” you held your ground. “Unless you tell me what’s going on here, I’m turning around and joining the others.” You were already half turned. Arthur hesitated for a moment, lips pursed. You rolled your eyes and pressed your heels into Peanut’s side.

“No wait,” Arthur called. “It’s your heat.”

You froze.

“My heat?”

“We could smell it. All of us. Of course you don’t know what it is, you’ve never had one before.” Arthur stared you down, keeping you in place with his gaze. “Hosea and I decided it best to camp out a few days until it passes and then rejoin the gang farther up, near Salt Lake.”

Your mind was racing. So many things at once. “Spend my heat with you?” was all you could manage to choke out.

Arthur made a low noise in his throat. “Well now, I was gonna talk with you about that once we got settled down. Can you wait until then?”

You nodded hesitantly.

“If things start to feel… worse, you let me know. We can figure out what to do with you.” He turned back and spurred his horse forward. You followed without question.

Arthur finally found a spot on the far side of the stream. You weren’t much help with making camp, shaking with nerves and the beginnings of your heat. A combination of fear, anticipation, and growing fever had you sitting uselessly near the shore while Arthur pitched the tent and began building a fire. 

He found you when he was done. You started to push yourself to your feet, but Arthur surprised you by scooping you into his arms, burying his face in your neck as he carried you to your bedroll. His touch was like lightning. 

“Sorry,” he shook himself as he set you down. “Shouldn’t have done that without asking.”

You already missed the feel of his arms, of his skin against yours. Your own felt like fire everywhere except where he had held you.

“You still good to talk?” he sat across from you. His expression was serious.

You nodded. You were curled up tightly, hugging your knees and watching Arthur carefully.

“I need an answer, darling,” the corner of his mouth twitched up.

“I’m good. I can talk.” Your voice was higher, breathier than normal, and you clutched at your throat in shock.

Arthur chuckled. “What do you know about heats?”

You chewed your lip. “They’re terrible, and long, and... dangerous.”

“You’re safe here. With me.” Arthur promised.

“Arthur…” you trailed off. You weren’t even sure what to say. Could you ask him to lay with you? Could you ask him to mate you?

He sighed and scrubbed a hand over his jaw. “There’s no easy way to ask this. I was hoping I would have time to talk about it before you presented. I’m sure now it just seems like I’m trying to trick you somehow. I’m just a coward who waited too long.”

You tried to reach for him, but he knocked your hand away, nose wrinkling at the scent of you. You didn’t know how he could bear it. His self control was astonishing. “Sweetheart,” he began, “I care about you. I know I’m a fool -- sure as hell feel like one now, but I’d like to take care of you. If you’ll let me, that is.”

He was asking to stay with you. Arthur was offering to help you through your heat. It was all you had ever wanted, you realized. Just beneath the surface, a want that you couldn't understand until this moment. You wanted to belong to him.

“And if I say no?” You watched him carefully. It wasn’t what you wanted. Far from it. But you had to know.

“Then I’ll take my bedroll upwind and wait until you’re good to ride again.” He seemed resigned to the option already. You could tell; he was trying to distance himself from you. You watched him shift, getting ready to leave.

“And if I say yes?”

Arthur looked at you, eyes flashing a brilliant blue. He took a steadying breath. It was amazing, watching him fight his instincts. Even more, you trusted him to win that fight. “Whatever you want. Anything.”

You stared at your hands, flushed and shaking and falling into your heat faster than you thought possible. “You would knot me?” The words barely made it out.

Arthur caught himself with a choked off groan. “If that’s what you want.”

“You would mate me?” You looked up this time, meeting his eyes. And you knew your own had shifted.

“I would. If you would let me.” He carefully reached out, fingers wrapping around your wrist. “I would give you everything.”

“The two of us?” your voice was shaking. It was all too much. You were desperately trying to fight off your heat, but every second you spent near Arthur made you feel like you were coming apart at the seams.

“A pair. Bonded. Mates.” Arthur slowly brought your wrist to his lips, pressing a kiss there and breathing in your scent.

You nodded, gathering your courage before you surged forward and pressed your lips to his.

It was too much. His scent, his touch. You broke away with a gasp, eyes wide and bright.

Arthur chuckled, watching you with a small smile. “I’ve never seen a first heat before. Ain’t seen many heats in general. You sure are precious.”

“Please, Arthur,” you whined, fingers fisted in the fabric of his shirt. “It’s so much. I don’t- I can’t.” Every passing minute was worse and worse. Your fever, your need. You were so wet that it was running down your thighs. You knew Arthur could smell it. “How are you able to stand it?”

“Only just barely,” Arthur pressed his nose to your neck and took a deep breath. “But I need you to feel safe.”

You copied him, breathing in his scent as deep as possible. It helped with the aching, but it only flared your desire.

"I don't know," you whispered. "I don't know how to do this." It was overwhelming, you couldn't even imagine dealing with something like this alone. The other omegas had tried to warn you, but their words couldn't come close to describing the need that ripped through you.

"It's still early," Arthur rubbed his thumbs into your skin. "You okay with taking your clothes off?"

You nodded, working at the buttons of your blouse. Pulling yourself free from the fabric cooled you instantly, and you quickly stripped yourself down to nothing but your chemise. Arthur waited patiently, folding the discarded items and shamelessly pressing his face to the fabric. "You smell so good," he groaned, "It started last night, and none of us could figure out what it was. Wasn't till this morning that we realized it was you."

You crawled closer, settling against Arthur's side at first before giving in and climbing into his lap. You were so wet you knew you were making a mess of his pants, but you couldn't help it.

"You didn't even realize," Arthur brushed your hair aside, speaking directly against your skin. "Didn't know what it was."

"Javier…" you remembered his smile, bared teeth and something dangerous. Would he have tried to claim you?

Arthur growled, holding you closer. "Can't have you," he scraped his teeth against your skin. "You're mine."

"Yours," you began unbuttoning his shirt. It was too slow for Arthur apparently, because he moved you off his lap and was down to his drawers in a moment. You grabbed his shirt, holding it close. Arthur seemed to realize something.

"I'll be right back, sweetheart," he brushed your hair back with his thumb. "Can you hold tight for me?"

You watched Arthur slip out of the tent, heard him rifling through the saddlebags.

He returned with both of your canteens and a bundle. "My quilt and jacket. You should use my bedroll too. Drink some water for me, okay?"

The water was still cool from the stream, and you took several long drinks. Rivulets ran over your chin and down your chest, helping to ease your fever. "It's getting worse," you whined. Without thinking, you let your knees fall wide, curling around Arthur's shirt and letting the scent wash over you.

"Sweetheart," Arthur's voice was an impossibly low growl. "Can I touch you?"

"Please," you begged.

It was all the encouragement Arthur needed. He rolled you slightly, settling between your thighs and pushing the hem of your chemise up. His hands ran over your skin, reverent and tender. "Gorgeous," he breathed.

You pulled him in for a kiss, moaning into his mouth and rolling your hips. Arthur's hands found your breasts. A cry escaped your lips, and your eyes rolled back as he squeezed them in his large palms.

"You ever had someone inside you?" He asked.

You shook your head, covering your eyes in embarrassment. This was your first time, and you couldn't help but feel totally lost and unprepared.

"Hey, darling," Arthur gently pried your hands away. "It's gonna be okay. I'll take the lead, but you need to tell me if you want me to stop. Can you do that?"

You nodded, whining pathetically as the ache between your legs intensified. It was ridiculous, but you felt you would go mad if Arthur didn't fill you. Was this what all heats were like?

Arthur's fingers found your wetness. Your stomach flipped, and you moaned, loud and high. His thumb dragged over your clit, slow and deliberate.

"Arthur," you gasped. You reached for him, nails scrabbling against his skin.

"That's it, darling. I've got you." He repeated the motion, teasing at your entrance with two fingers.

"Please," you begged.

Arthur's fingers pressed into you, and you felt your torment subside just a little. You blinked up at him, rolling your hips to adjust to the feeling.

"That better?" He grinned.

"Feels good," you managed, rocking a little more.

"Imagine how my knot will feel, filling you up. I'm gonna take such good care of you." His words made your whole body shudder.

Arthur began to move his fingers, crooking them just right to hit a spot that had you seeing stars. You were lost in the pleasure. It was all consuming, your heat. Nothing like you had ever known before. You couldn't imagine dealing with this every few months for the rest of your life.

But you had Arthur. Arthur who had promised to mate you, to stay with you. A lifetime of heats spent with Arthur sounded like heaven.

He pulled your first orgasm from you, kissing away your tears as you cried and clenched around his fingers. A sense of clarity washed over you, though you knew it would be short lived.

"I love you," you said before you could stop yourself.

Arthur turned pink and tried to hide his face in his shoulder. "I love you too. Wanted to tell you for a while now. Wish I could have done it sooner."

You pushed yourself up, taking his face in your hands. "This feels like a dream. I get to share my first heat with the perfect mate. Bonded with him." You brushed your lips over his. "I get to have this forever."

Arthur pulled you in as close as possible. "Forever," he echoed.

You stayed in his embrace as long as your heat would allow, but eventually it became too much. "Arthur?" You trailed your fingers over his chest.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Will you knot me?"

His reaction was instantaneous. You were flat on his bedroll, staring up at him as he kicked off his drawers and stroked his aching cock. Your mouth watered at the sight of it. Arthur watched your eyes as he pressed into you, moving slow so as not to hurt you. It only made you more frustrated. You needed him!

You tried to wriggle down farther on his cock, but he held you in place with one hand. "Easy, doll," he hushed you.

So you waited until the swell of his knot pressed against your entrance. The sensation was enough to have you squeezing around his cock and crying out his name.

It was then that Arthur moved, short, shallow thrusts that picked up as he adjusted to the feeling of you. You clung to his arms, mind going fuzzy with pleasure.

Arthur wasn't much better above you, eyes squeezed shut and lips parted. Both of you were lost in the sensations.

He growled, leaning in to drag his teeth over your skin. You almost came from the promise of his bite. Instead, he pressed forward, locking his knot into place and spilling deep inside you. His thumb found your clit and you came harder than ever in your life. Shaking and gasping, you fell apart beneath Arthur, reduced to the feeling of his knot and his seed inside you.

Arthur rocked his hips against you as he worked through his orgasm. You felt impossibly full, warm and sated locked together with your mate.

He rolled the two of you, laying you across his chest as you waited for the tie to go down.

You must have fell asleep, because you woke to the low rumble of Arthur snoring beneath you. His cock, softer now, was still resting inside you and you felt his seed running down your thighs.

The ache in your belly was still there, the threat of more heat yet to come. The other omega's heats usually lasted a day or two. You figured another day trapped in the tent with Arthur sounded just fine to you.

Careful as could be, you tried to shift without waking Arthur. He stayed asleep, but one of his heavy arms wrapped around you, trapping you against him. Trying to wiggle free had an unexpected result.

Arthur was hard again.

The feeling of him swelling inside you stoked the flames of your heat and you ground your hips against his without thinking. He was already buried to the hilt, and you found an easy rocking motion that filled you just right. His knot was already swelling.

Forehead pressed to his chest, you rode Arthur's cock, half asleep and driven by your heat.

Large hands settled on your hip, squeezing tight. You glanced up to see Arthur watching you.

"Sorry," you panted. "Just needed you."

Arthur gripped your hips, moving you on his cock with his strength. It was a whole new sensation that had you gasping as he rocked up to meet you.

"You're alright," he said. "Take what you need."

You did exactly that, riding him until you both came once more. Arthur whispered to you as you basked in the feeling, you barely understood his words.

"This might be too much, but I've got you." He tugged gently at where you were tied and you whined. "I know," he soothed you. "Hang on for me."

His knot slipped free and you shook as he pulled out of you, his seed spilling over your thighs. It felt surprisingly delightful, knowing you had been claimed by your alpha.

Arthur tucked you under his jacket. You registered him moving about, but it was hard to find the energy to care.

You blinked up at him as he sat beside you. "You good to talk?" He asked.

You nodded, reaching for his hand and twining your fingers with his. Your heart thudded loudly, nervousness reaching you through the haze of your heat. Had you done something wrong?

"Feels like I'm always making a fool of myself around you," he started. "Wish I could be better, but it seems it ain't really me if it ain't wrong."

Your fear only grew as he rambled on. Was this why he hadn't mated you yet? Were you wrong for him?

"My rut is coming on. Felt it starting a little while ago. I'm usually in better control, but being with you must have set it off. We'll get through it though. Just needed to warn you." He scratched at the back of his neck.

"That's it?" You blinked.

"Huh?"

"I was worried. Thought you'd realized you didn't want me." You avoided his eyes.

"Of course I want you," Arthur insisted. "You're the greatest thing that's happened to me."

"But you haven't mated me yet." you let your fingers trail over the skin where you longed for Arthur's bite. Why wouldn't he do it?

Arthur cocked his head. "Did you want me to? You didn't want to wait a while?"

"Of course I want you to. It's all I've been able to think about second to your knot." You wanted to pinch him. What a fool he was. Your fool.

There was a moment of quiet. "Well alright then. But we should eat something. I don't know how much heat you have left in you, but I'm already fighting my rut."

"How do you control it?" You gave into your instincts and closed the distance between you. Your own heat had made it impossible to think, but Arthur was able to fight off his desire.

"You get used to it after a while. I've heard my ruts are easier than most, but they come more often. It'll be interesting to see how your next heat treats you "

You thought about it again, a lifetime of heats before you, shared with Arthur. It didn't scare you as much as it had before.

Arthur coaxed some food into you, covering you with soft kisses after every bite. The respite from your heat was short lived, and you found yourself a whining, slick mess in no time at all.

Rut was a powerful thing. You thought you had known before, but now you experienced it in all its glory as Arthur bent you forward on your knees and fucked you relentlessly. He locked inside you, waited for his knot to go down, and filled you again in a near endless cycle.

It was heaven. A perfect complement to the desperation that burned within you. The two of you pushing and pulling each other further along. You wondered how you would ever go back to normal, so accustomed to the feeling of Arthur inside of you, the warmth of his seed as he claimed you again and again.

It was long after sunset when it finally happened. You were sitting in Arthur's lap facing him, resting your cheek against his chest. He moved you slightly leaned down and carefully closed his teeth over the junction of your neck and shoulder. You shuddered as he swiped his tongue over your skin. You scent hadn't faded any apparently, despite over a full day of heat.

"Wait," you pushed him away. He raised his eyebrows but let you shift in his lap.

His cock was half hard, and you stroked him gently, smearing his own come between you -- as if there weren't enough of it already. He panted softly, letting out an unabashed moan as you sank down on him to the knot. He helped you along, locking inside of you with more ease than before.

"Okay," you pulled him back down towards you.

He kissed you, so sweet, so soft. Trailing is lips down to that sensitive patch of skin.

His teeth broke through and you came instantly, shaking and gasping as he dragged his tongue over the bloody mark he had left.

"Didn't hurt?" He asked, eyes brighter than you had ever seen them. You were sure your own matched.

You shook your head, still reeling from your orgasm. Gathering all your strength, you stretched up as far as you could and sank your teeth into his own neck.

His reaction was identical to yours, arms wrapping around you as he rocked his hips. You inhaled his scent as you kissed at the bruising skin. He smelled different, mated.

It was another day before both of you felt up to travelling. Arthur dunked you in the river, laughing as you squealed and splashed him with the cold mountain water. Your scents were buried in everything you owned, refusing to wash out no matter how hard you scrubbed. 

It took a few days longer than necessary to rejoin the gang, but who could blame you? You and Arthur were excited to take on the world as a mated pair, and you didn't need the help of your heat to lay with him as often as you liked.

You lay in the crook of his arm, watching the stars creep across the sky. Arthur's fingers trailed over the healing bite on your neck. Bonded at last.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated! I'd love to hear feedback since I don't write much ABO
> 
> Come chat with me on [Tumblr](http://www.clareguilty.tumblr.com)
> 
> I think I'm hilarious on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/Clare_guilty)


End file.
